


Mic Stand

by YourLemon (lemonjam)



Series: Little things [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjam/pseuds/YourLemon
Summary: Where you stand is where I would stand





	Mic Stand

It’s not like there are names branded on the mic stand, Jae was trying to talk to himself with logic, and it’s not like there are rules that you should only place your mic on the stand in front of you. 

Jae was practically fighting himself in his own mind because he was truly a lost one for a second. Who on earth would place a mic on his stand? There were only five of them.

Sungjin was giving out last greetings to everyone who came that day with a mic and Dowoon for the record doesn’t carry his mic around in outdoor venues because he wasn’t brave enough. Jae for a split second had the image of Dowoon trying to curl himself up behind everyone. Then there was Wonpil glued to his piano with a mic. So that leaves the person he suspected the most — Brian, the only person jumping up and down with his bass without voice coming from the speakers.

When they left the stage, Jae seamlessly placed his mic on Brian’s mic stand. They exit the stage with fans singing along to their song. Everything gone as planned.

“Why did you place your mic on my mic stand?” Jae heard himself asking this out loud in Brian’s room. 

“It seemed convenient?” Brian was totally puzzled.

“Why would it be convenient if you were going back to your position later?” Jae shot back.

“Because I was playing the bass?” Brian did not even raise his head from his notes.

“But why there?” Jae continued.

“Because I could meet fans from your side?” Brian now turned to face him.

“But why?” Jae didn’t stop.

“Because I’d be able to see what you see” Of all the answers Brian chose this in particular.

“But why?” Both of them knew the answer in a heartbeat.

“Because I love you.” 

It’s something Jae already knew by heart but still blushed when hearing the obvious. He forgot why he was even irritated in the first place. 

Brian got straight up from his chair and embraced Jae. They stood still and held each other and shared a moment of silence before Brian’s stomach growled with all its might and decided that they both needed dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> May be cheesy. Trying to figure out dialogues between them. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
